theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
Dan was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 2. He later returned for House of Shade 15 and then House of Shade: Season 19. He also played International House of Shade: Australia. House of Shade: BOTS Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Australia Dan entered the Australia house as 1 of 16 original housemates. After Bernel, Cole and Karen won the Challenge during week 1, Dan was Bernel's instant nomination and had to immediately face the first public vote alongside Connor and Amanda who were the other instant nominees. He was later joined by the house made nominees of the week and faced the public vote alongside Connor, Amanda, Jelaminah, Monty and Olivia. Dan later was in the bottom 2 with Connor with votes to save, and it was finally revealed that Dan received the fewest votes to save, with 8%, making him the first evicted of the season Competition History Nomination History Total Nomination Points: 1 Power Player History House of Shade 15 Dan entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. At the start of week 3, Dan drew the Justice tarot card which caused a buyback duel to commence between Pippa Crosby and PunPun; Pippa won the duel and returned to the house. During week 6, Dan was the first houseguest to earn a second tarot reading and drew The Moon, which meant that the Head of Household for the week would act anonymously. Dan ended up being nominated by this anonymous HOH, sharing the block with Cole. Cole won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block, being replaced by Nicole. Dan was evicted in a close 5-4 vote, making him the last houseguest evicted before the jury phase of the game. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Dan returned to make a third attempt at reaching the jury phase, joined by fellow BOTS contestant Danielle and fellow Ace of Pentacles returnees Christine, Nicole and Pippa Crosby. Dan went onto win his first HOH in the HOS series and the season during week 1 and used it to nominate Adrian and Ruthie initially, however when Ruthie was saved with the POV, Dan had to name a replacement to take her place. At the end of his reign Dan saw Adrian and Pippa sitting on the block, where Pippa was evicted unanimously 15-0. Despite not being on the winning team during Week 2, Dan remained safe throughout the Teams twist, but things got difficult when Duncan nominated him for eviction against Dani during Week 3, however Dan and Dani later were able to save themselves with the POV and DPOV respectively. The pair of Dan and Dani found themselves nominated next to each other yet again during Brett's HOH reign in Week 5, however just like last time Dan was nominated, he won the POV and saved himself from eviction. During Week 7, Dan went on to win his 3rd POV of the season. Competition History Voting History